


От вожделения к любви (в оригинале Falling)

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Graphic Depiction of Homosexual Intercourse, M/M, Power Imbalance, Thanks beta!, Translation, графичное описание гомосексуального секса, кинк!Дисбаланс власти/Неравенство
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Шериф погружен в мысли о Гизборне, и кто же должен появиться, как не сам Гай?
Relationships: Robert de Rainault/Guy of Gisburne
Kudos: 3





	От вожделения к любви (в оригинале Falling)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381353) by [LucyLovecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLovecraft/pseuds/LucyLovecraft). 



> Это было написано в 2007 году и выложено в «Живом Журнале», а в 2012 перенесено на ао3.
> 
> Аs a translator I express my deep gratitude to the author of this work, as well as to my beta and editor [volhinskamorda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volhinskamorda)

Шериф Ноттингемский сидел перед огнем в своих покоях, откинувшись на высокую спинку удобного кресла. Он удовлетворенно вздохнул, нежась в тепле, как лев на солнце. Это было роскошно, и ему это нравилось. Роберту де Рено вообще нравились хорошие вещи. Ему нравился бокал вина в руке. Ему нравился огонь. Ему нравились собственные украшенные покои и замок в Ноттингеме. Ему нравилась тяжесть шерифской цепи на груди. Ему нравилась красивая одежда, власть и породистые лошади. И ему нравился молодой Гай Гизборн.

Конечно, он не доверял Гаю, но мог не сомневаться, что Гай никогда не устроит по-настоящему подлого собственного заговора, и это все, что было нужно де Рено, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности. И, несмотря на то, что белокурый рыцарь порой закусывал удила, де Рено подозревал, что в глубине души (вероятно, очень глубоко) Гай знал, что без хитрости шерифа он потеряется в море интриг, которым была Англия Плантагенетов. И так проходили год за годом — они тщательно исполняли замысловатые, как в эстампи, па из его насмешек и вспышек Гая, но на самом деле не набирая и не теряя позиции в борьбе между собой.

Однако де Рено хотел от своего управляющего большего, чем послушание и страх. Он хотел того, что видел, когда они иногда принимали ванну вместе — когда он просил Гизборна помыть ему спину или вытереть его. Шериф был его сеньором, так что все было в пределах его прав и не вызывало сплетен. Но это заставляло резкого, бестактного солдата чувствовать себя неловко, что значительно усиливало удовольствие де Рено. Это делало Гизборна более желанным, думал он, когда рыцарь изо всех сил старался отвести глаза, отворачивая светловолосую голову, как робкая девица. Любому мужчине было бы нечего стесняться, но не Гаю. И поскольку Роберт видел это смущение, оно давало ему дополнительную власть. Из-за этого де Рено мог сказать, что по какой-то причине сэр Гай Гизборн питал к нему чувства.

Бревно осело в огне с мягким стуком и облаком искр. Де Рено, закрыв глаза и лениво улыбаясь, уселся поглубже. И все эти годы сложного спарринга — возможно, ухаживания? — пока что ни к чему не привели. Это было забавно, правда. С его привлекательной внешностью и положением Гай мог иметь любую девку в Ноттингеме (и, вероятно, имел), но, похоже, ненадолго. Он гонялся за девицами, ловил их, развлекался с ними, а потом выбрасывал. Шериф не то чтобы ревновал; он не верил тому вздору о «любви», о котором распевали трубадуры, но у него был очень развит собственнический инстинкт. Так что он самодовольно радовался, когда Гизборн возвращался из очередного загула, удрученный и разочарованный. Гизборн, вероятно, перетрахал весь Ноттингемшир и большую часть Англии от высокородных дам до неопрятных крестьянок, так и не получив того, чего действительно хотел.

Шериф ухмыльнулся, вспомнив вечер, когда совершенно пьяный Гай невнятно признался, что «глупые сучки не ценят мужское прикосновение», что (он мог вывести из контекста) означало, что Гизборн был немного груб в постели. Но, кровь Христова, де Рено прекрасно знал, как несносны женщины со всеми их воплями и хныканьем. Он вспомнил лицо того шестнадцатилетнего существа, на котором он почти женился (как там ее звали? Мелани? Миллисент?), и усмехнулся, прежде чем сделать еще один глоток вина. Тогда случилось нечто вроде счастливого избавления. Надо было бы написать благодарственное письмо тому разбойнику и его банде за спасение от безвременного брака.

История с женитьбой также позволила ему увидеть, насколько он может вертеть Гизборном как хочет. Гизборн был готов прыгать по его команде, как спаниель; высокий, сильный, но все же спаниель. Гай ненавидел свою рабскую зависимость, но при всей своей браваде он жаждал похвалы хозяина — вероятно, это было результатом того, что он вырос сыном Эдмунда Гизборна. Кровь Христова, если хотя бы половина рассказов об Эдмунде была правдой, то это, разумеется, объясняло сложный случай Гая: этот гнев и разочарование должны были откуда-то появиться.

Часть этого гнева была направлена внутрь, потому что, как хорошо знал Роберт де Рено, Гай ненавидел себя за то, что испытывал к нему чувства. Время от времени де Рено ловил пристальный взгляд Гизборна, и, прежде чем тот успевал возвести защитные укрепления, видел смятение в его красивых голубых глазах — смятение, вызванное любовью и ничем иным.

Даже под пыткой рыцарь никогда бы не признался, что любит его, но Роберт де Рено все равно знал это. В конце концов, Гизборн не очень-то умел лгать. Восхитительнее всего было, что это добавляло еще одно средство в арсенал шерифа в их отношениях: он мог причинить боль Гизборну, потому что молодой дурак любил его. Что же касалось его, то, как считал де Рено, он просто наслаждался властью обладания. Вот почему быстрая измена Гая с Филиппом Марком так уязвила его. Дело было не только в том, что де Рено потерял должность, но и в том, что он потерял Гизборна. О, де Рено прекрасно понял игру Марка. Он знал, каким взглядом мог бы смерить могущественный человек мелкую сошку, но Марк не пытался скрыть свой интерес. «Найти применение» для него, действительно!

И так же, как Гай любил Роберта де Рено, он его и ненавидел. Шерифа это не особо волновало. Время от времени Гизборн устраивал переполох и пытался сбежать от Роберта, как во время интрижки с той еврейкой. Гай ухватился за самое хорошенькое существо поблизости (снова) и сбежал, или попытался сделать это. Но не имело значения, как далеко убегал Гай, или как сильно он ненавидел де Рено за его грубые комментарии или насмешки и бессердечие — казалось, что парень никогда не сможет уйти из-под контроля. Он мог бегать, но всегда заканчивал там, где начал: рядом с шерифом.

Стук в дверь внезапно прервал его мысли. Пробурчав под нос проклятия за срыв приятного вечера, де Рено взревел: «Входите!». И, точно как в поговорке о дьяволе, вошел сэр Гай Гизборн.

— Ну, Гизборн? — потребовал шериф. — Пришли рассказать мне сказку на ночь?

Гай проигнорировал ремарку и шагнул к огню. Свет пламени отбрасывал тени на его синюю тунику.

— Милорд, я должен поговорить с вами, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь, положив руки на каминную полку и опустив на них голову. Де Рено мог бы и возмутиться такой невежливостью, но он был в великодушном настроении.

— Вы уже говорите со мной, Гизборн, вы не заметили? — он сделал глоток вина и с удовольствием окинул взглядом фигуру Гизборна. Гай ничего не ответил, продолжая смотреть на огонь в угрюмом молчании, стоя спиной к шерифу. Зрелище было приятным, но понять что-либо по этой спине не представлялось возможным.

— Хорошо. Оставим это. Что случилось?

— Это один из моих людей, милорд. Один из стражников.

Гизборн умолк.

— Да? — подтолкнул его Роберт. Что же там у него произошло на этот раз?

— Я считаю, что он содомит, милорд.

Шериф немного приподнялся, глядя на Гая с куда большим интересом.

— Почему вы так думаете?

Еще одна томительная пауза.

— Он пытался приставать ко мне, милорд.

Это слишком для тихого вечера, подумал де Рено.

— Прошу разрешения немедленно казнить его, милорд, — продолжил Гай.

— Немедленно, Гизборн? — шериф потянулся, наслаждаясь едва сдерживаемым волнением Гизборна.

— Если можно, сегодня вечером, милорд. Он уже помещен мною в темницу.

— Не слишком ли поспешно даже для вас? И именно сегодня вечером? А как насчет традиционной публичной казни? Это пошло бы на пользу морали.

— С вашего позволения, милорд, мне бы хотелось, чтобы он был казнен немедленно.

Немедленно? Что же спровоцировало такую ярость? Господи, неужели этот солдат действительно пытался его изнасиловать? Де Рено всмотрелся в силуэт Гизборна на фоне огня. Нет, маловероятно. Ни один стражник в замке, каким бы он ни был выродком или контуженным, не попытался бы сделать это с кем-то из знати, не говоря уже о таком молодом и сильном ее представителе, как Гизборн. Должно быть, все было наоборот — подобно «ведьме» из Элсдона, этот жалкий солдат, вероятно, отверг авансы Гая и скоро пожнет плоды.

Шериф посмотрел на Гизборна с новым любопытством. Он был уверен, что Гай никогда не потворствовал склонности к своему полу. Но молодой человек, очевидно, расширял свой диапазон, включая в «меню» седеющих ветеранов замковой стражи. Шериф был слегка задет тем, что его стюард опустился до такого, но главным образом заинтригован, что заставило Гая так унизиться.

— Отказал вам, да, Гизборн? Как та красотка из Элсдона? Странно, что вы не использовали тот же предлог, что и прежде.

Гай повернулся от очага лицом к шерифу, его щеки покраснели от огня и вспышки гнева.

— Милорд! Я...

— Заткнитесь, Гизборн, — сказал шериф утомленным тоном.

— Милорд, вы должны выслушать меня, — продолжил тот, неистово жестикулируя. — Я этого не делал! Я бы никогда не сотворил такого грязного, развратного...

— Неужели, Гизборн? — многозначительно спросил шериф, сделав еще один глоток вина и подняв темную изящную бровь, посмотрел на высокого рыцаря поверх края кубка.

— Милорд, такие намеки...

— На самом деле мне абсолютно все равно.

Это заткнуло его на мгновение.

— И все же, милорд, даже если бы это и было правдой, уверяю, я бы никогда...

— Прекратите ныть и послушайте меня, Гизборн. У меня есть для вас предложение.

На этот раз Гай промолчал.

У Роберта де Рено в голове завертелись мысли, как использовать новую информацию в своих интересах, и он придумал. Де Рено решил, что Гай наконец понял, что ни одна женщина не может дать ему то, чего он хочет. Он развлекался в Ноттингеме, но теперь спустил с поводка свою похоть слишком близко к дому, и она укусила его.

— Гизборн, подойдите, — приказал шериф.

Гай неловко шагнул вперед, остановившись в футе от кресла, где с комфортом расположился шериф.

— Милорд?

— Что бы вы сделали, чтобы обеспечить этому человеку встречу с Создателем? Как далеко вы готовы пойти? — лениво спросил шериф, изучая резьбу на кубке.

— Все, что угодно, — ответил Гизборн, хотя и неуверенно.

— Правда? Как интересно, — сказал Роберт, разглядывая его и полностью наслаждаясь ситуацией. — Ну, тогда я уверен, что мое предложение вам подойдет.

— Милорд? — тон был таким же неуверенным и стесненным, как прежде.

— Как насчет того, чтобы переспать со мной, Гизборн? — спросил шериф как бы мимоходом, отпивая еще вина.

К счастью, подумал шериф, он хорошо владел собой. Иначе, взглянув на Гая, подавился бы вином от смеха. Но комичное выражение шока на лице рыцаря быстро сменилось чем-то, более походившим на осмысление, затем вернулось к шоку, снова к осмыслению и, наконец, к удивлению и удовольствию де Рено, к чему-то очень похожему на похоть.

— Милорд, — начал он, — я...

— Да ладно, Гизборн! Конечно, я позволю вам убить вашего солдата утром. И, если сравнивать с этим рябым трипперным солдатом, вы получите неплохую замену, я считаю. И, — добавил шериф, оглядывая Гизборна с головы до пят с довольной, хищной усмешкой, — для меня эта сделка тоже выгодна.

А, вот он: этот взволнованный, изысканный, девственный румянец, благодаря которому Гизборн выглядел особенно желанным.

— Милорд, — снова начал Гизборн слегка дрожащим от эмоций голосом, — это грех.

— Так говорят. Говорят также, что Дикая Охота преследует души тех, кто умер, не исповедавшись, и что Робин Гуд может стать невидимым. Понимаете, все эти болтуны — просто дебилы. И, — добавил он, — о вас и так ходит достаточно сплетен, что вы потеряете?

Гай выглядел сбитым с толку, но сопротивление, которое он оказывал, было, скорее, формальным, чем вытекающим из истинного благочестия.

— Идите-ка сюда, — скомандовал Роберт.

Гизборн колебался.

— Матерь Божья, Гизборн, ты хочешь или нет?!

Тот все еще растерянно изучал его. О Боже, он действительно бывал иногда невозможен. Что грызло его сейчас?

— Ну говори же! Я не собираюсь весь вечер ждать, пока ты решишься!

— Почему я, милорд? — наконец спросил Гай, пристально глядя на шерифа. Де Рено пришел в замешательство.

— Что? Почему мне хочется переспать с тобой? — Роберту даже не нужно было слышать ответ: он был ясно написан у Гая на лице. Гизборн довольно невысокого о себе мнения, понял он, делая пометку на будущее. — Святая Дева, я должен тебе это объяснить? — шериф немигающе уставился в голубые глаза Гая. — Если ты не заметил, я не выношу женщин. А ты, Гизборн, в высшей степени восхитителен. Вообще-то я довольно давно лелею мысль затащить тебя в постель. И ты хочешь меня, не так ли?

Гизборн подпрыгнул от этих последних слов, как будто его хлестнули кнутом. Он уставился на Роберта, который просто расхохотался.

— Ты действительно думал, что ты такой скрытный, Гизборн? — тот продолжал смотреть на него с ужасом. — Нет, ты недостаточно умен для этого, понятно? Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня, но ты не хочешь меня хотеть, не так ли, Гизборн? — шериф довольно жестоко улыбнулся, в то время как Гай отвернулся, непреклонно глядя куда угодно, только не на Роберта де Рено: — Это, должно быть, мучительно.

Теперь Гизборн наверняка понял, что, как бы он ни жаждал любви своего лорда, его чувство было безответным. Шериф увидел боль, которую принесло это знание, но смешанные эмоции Гая все же вели его определенным путем со странным стойким привкусом саморазрушения. Так что медленно, осторожно Гай сделал один неуверенный шаг к креслу де Рено. Оборонительные щиты были опущены, и шериф мог видеть незащищенные эмоции в этих глазах: любовь, боль, желание и гнев. В ответ в самом низу живота вспыхнул и разгорелся похотливый жар. Это было хорошо — он бы предпочел в любовники горячего Гизборна, который мог и дать отпор, а не грустного бесхарактерного влюбленного мальчика.

Затем Гай остановился, прикусив губу.

— Что, если кто-нибудь узнает? — сказал он, оглянувшись на закрытую дверь, словно сам Папа мог ворваться сюда в любой момент и отлучить их от церкви.

— Не узнают, — резко ответил Роберт, нетерпеливо поднимаясь со стула. — А если и так, то заставить их молчать не составит труда.

Он полюбовался изгибом шеи Гая, пока тот смотрел на дверь. Гай нравился ему и на расстоянии, но теперь, когда он стоял перед ним, с ожиданием было покончено. 

— Подойди, Гизборн!

От этих слов, какой бы последний барьер ни удерживал Гизборна, он рухнул. Резким пинком Гай отшвырнул табурет, который служил де Рено подставкой для ног, и оказался рядом. Глубоко вздохнув, он медленно протянул руку к плечу шерифа. Тот даже не шевельнулся, он полностью контролировал ситуацию: Гизборн ничего не мог сделать без его одобрения. Не имело значения, что у Гая были преимущества молодости и силы — истинная власть была у де Рено, и они оба это знали.

Гай уставился на свою руку, как будто не мог поверить, что она действительно лежала на плече шерифа; не мог поверить, что все это реально. Трогательно, возможно, но у де Рено на уме было другое. Наслаждаясь особым запахом лошади и доспехов, который витал вокруг, он пригнул светловолосую голову Гизборна и крепко поцеловал его в губы. После паузы, полной неуверенности, тот ответил на поцелуй с соответствующей свирепой жадностью. Это был настоящий мужской поцелуй, а не ласковое чмоканье, нравящееся всем этим женщинам с куриными мозгами — царапающая щетина, тяжелое дыхание и клацанье зубов, когда их рты столкнулись.

Гизборн передвинул мозолистую от меча ладонь на затылок де Рено и усилил поцелуй, теперь их языки соприкасались. Руки Роберта тем временем неспешно исследовали закаленное в боях тело Гая, скользя по линии его бедер и изгибам рук.

В реальности все было так же хорошо, как и в его фантазиях. Дай Бог (ну, может быть, какой-нибудь греческий), чтобы он смог наслаждаться не только ими в будущем. В любом случае, объятий было уже довольно. Он прервал поцелуй, оттолкнув Гая и улыбнувшись, как кот, видя потрясенное и обделенное выражение его лица.

— Милорд?

— Нет, я не отсылаю тебя, дурачок. В постель, Гай. Сейчас же.

Гай сглотнул, тяжело дыша. Его лицо покрылось восхитительным румянцем, а губы стали ярко-красными от поцелуя. Для опытного солдата Гай все еще выглядел таким милым и свежим, как будто никогда не видел жестокости войны и мира. Вряд ли истинная невинность осталась при нем, подумал де Рено, но для проформы он готов был отнести некоторую развращенность на свой счет.

— Милорд, я… Пожалуйста. Подождите.

Роберт прищурился. Гай выглядел находящимся в своем особом замешательстве, которое обычно означало, что для него все происходит слишком быстро. Вполне возможно, что так оно и было — он провел, изнывая по своему патрону, годы, а теперь все быстро двигалось в направлении, которого он, вероятно, никогда не предполагал.

— О, Гай, — тихо мурлыкнул шериф, вновь сокращая пространство между ними и поднимая руку, чтобы нежно погладить Гизборна. Тот закрыл глаза, на его лице появилось выражение почти болезненной жажды, когда он прижался головой к руке Роберта. «Он выглядит совершенно ангельски в мерцающем свете огня», — подумал шериф. Затем он размахнулся и с силой ударил Гая тыльной стороной ладони. Застигнутый врасплох, тот, вскрикнув, отшатнулся и съежился, прикрывая пылающее лицо ладонью.

— Пора бы уже знать, что я ожидаю от тебя определенного послушания, Гизборн, — продолжал шериф тем же тоном.

Гай выпрямился, все еще держа руку на красной отметине от удара, в глазах горела ненависть. Разумеется, не вся она была направлена наружу — де Рено видел в этих блестящих голубых глазах ненависть Гизборна к самому себе, когда тот с глубоким прерывистым вздохом неуклюже направился к кровати с балдахином.

Де Рено последовал за ним, на ходу расстегнув и сбросив ремень. Подойдя к кровати, Гизборн обернулся, осторожно глядя на него.

— Ну не смотри так, — упрекнул его Роберт, мягко беря ладонь Гизборна, которую тот все еще прижимал к щеке, и целуя ее. Гизборн задохнулся от этой внезапной нежности, но все еще стоял, не двигаясь, не зная, что делать, потрясенный неожиданным ударом.

— Ну в самом деле, Гизборн, — промурлыкал шериф, обнимая другой рукой шею Гая. Затем, с мягким, но настойчивым давлением, Роберт нагнул его светловолосую голову и впился ему в рот длинным медленным поцелуем. Со стоном Гай внезапно отбросил осторожность и слился с телом и ртом де Рено, прижимая его к себе сильными руками. Роберт принялся лизать и сосать кожу на шее Гая, подставлявшем ее, и наслаждаясь поскуливанием, срывающимся с его губ.

— Милорд! — воскликнул Гай шепотом, когда де Рено слегка прикусил гладкую кожу.

— Да, Гизборн? — пробормотал Роберт, касаясь языком уха Гая: — Ты хочешь, — он протянул руку и схватил его за задницу, вызывая резкий вдох: — что-то сказать?

— О… милорд, — прошептал Гизборн с закрытыми глазами и смесью удовольствия и страдания на лице.

— И что, это все? — сказал Де Рено разочарованным тоном. — Ну а если я попробую вот так?

Он нащупал и сжал твердую выпуклость члена Гизборна. Голубые глаза распахнулись, и Гай внезапно попытался прижаться всей своей длинной фигурой к шерифу с такой силой, что тот почти потерял равновесие. Но он продолжал дразнить член Гизборна, и тот склонил голову к его плечу, тяжело дыша и глядя невидящими глазами на огонь.

Затем, как и прежде, Роберт де Рено резко отступил назад, сбивая Гизборна с толку и лишая его тепла своего тела.

— Раздевайтесь, сэр рыцарь, — спокойно сказал шериф, оценивающе глядя на него. Гизборн почти сорвал с себя ремень, стянул тонкую синюю тунику и нижнюю рубаху, сбросил сапоги и стащил штаны и брэ. Через несколько мгновений он стоял полностью обнаженный на холодных каменных плитах со встрепанными волосами и поднявшимся членом. Шериф одобрительно осмотрел его с головы до ног.

— Теперь меня, Гизборн.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гай подошел к нему и медленно, почти почтительно развязал шнурки на обуви и одежде де Рено, осторожно, словно боясь того, что делал. Роберт освободился от туфель и приблизился вплотную к горячему телу Гизборна. С выражением экстатического восторга тот провел рукой по плечу шерифа и уткнулся лицом ему в волосы. Де Рено был несколько озадачен тем, что явился объектом такого обожания, но не собирался тратить время, размышляя над этой тайной: если он был не до конца возбужден до этого, то прерывистое дыхание Гая у его уха довершило дело.

— Ну, Гай? Может, мне тебя трахнуть? — лукаво спросил шериф. Единственным ответом Гизборна было еще одно постанывание, когда он попытался прижаться к бедру де Рено. — Что ж, принимаю это за согласие, — сказал Роберт. — Давай теперь в кровать, Гизборн.

Облизав губы, Гай взобрался на уже разобранную постель. Прекрасное зрелище: длинные конечности, боевые шрамы, светлые волосы. Шериф быстро прошел по холодному полу к шкафу у стены, из которого он достал небольшую колбу с маслом. Вернувшись к кровати и откупорив бутылочку, он голодным взглядом посмотрел на Гизборна и обильно намазал себя маслом, глядя, как тот наблюдает за скольжением рук по члену. Гизборн откинулся назад, опираясь на локти, его грудь поднималась и опускалась, он смотрел, словно загипнотизированный, и его собственный член начал сочиться смазкой.

— Повернись, Гай, — тихо сказал шериф, хотя он мог с таким же успехом кричать: в его голосе было достаточно угрозы.

Вскарабкавшись на четвереньки, Гай повернулся лицом к изголовью кровати, предоставив де Рено прекрасный вид на свою задницу. С рычанием шериф забрался на кровать сзади между ног Гая.

— Теперь мне нужно, чтобы ты расслабился, Гизборн, ты можешь это для меня сделать?

Гай повернул к нему золотоволосую голову, и, хотя в его взгляде мешались ненависть и любовь, Роберт увидел, что тот понял и подчинится.

— Молодец, — с этими словами он сунул один из покрытых маслом пальцев Гизборну в зад. Тот зашипел и напрягся, но де Рено напомнил ему о его долге оплеухой. Затем он наклонился над Гизборном, чтобы начать дразнить его соски, уже напряженные в холодном помещении, в то время как другая рука разрабатывала его зад.

— Милорд,..

— Слушай, Гизборн. Меньше разговоров сейчас. Это всего лишь то, о чем ты мечтал годами, — прошептал он, вставляя второй палец в задницу Гая.

Из сказанного шепотом в ответ де Рено смог уловить только: «Я вас ненавижу». Но это лишь заставило его улыбнуться, так как, произнося фразу, его Гизборн часто и тяжело дышал под ним. Быстро сделав пальцами «ножницы», он тут же изменил песню Гая на возбужденную хриплую литанию «Пожалуйста! О, пожалуйста, милорд!».

На лице Роберта де Рено, которое даже король Джон находил лишающим присутствия духа, расплылась улыбка.

— Ну разве можно отказать такой вежливой просьбе?

Он вытащил пальцы и направил головку своего покрытого маслом члена, чтобы он коснулся отверстия Гая, твердо положив одну руку на его стройные бедра. Гай прерывисто дышал, прижимаясь к члену де Рено. Затем, с рычанием, де Рено вошел до конца в горячий шелк задницы Гизборна. Его спина выгнулась, и мышцы так сильно сжали член де Рено, что тот едва не потерял сознание, он вцепился в бедра Гизборна, пытаясь удержаться.

Оба замерли на какое-то время, тяжело дыша, пока это ощущение переполняло их. А потом, сначала медленно, де Рено начал трахать Гизборна. Когда вздохи и стоны Гая разожгли его, он увеличил скорость, наслаждаясь абсолютным совершенством тела Гизборна. Когда шериф входил и выходил, входил и выходил из него, светлые волосы Гая на свисающей вниз красивой голове качались назад и вперед в едином ритме с каждым толчком.

— О Боже, Гизборн! Почему я не трахал тебя раньше? — воскликнул де Рено, когда Гизборн издал тихий всхлип, и этот полузадушенный звук прошел прямиком к паху шерифа и побудил его еще увеличить скорость. — Если бы я знал, что ты так хорош, я бы вызывал тебя сюда каждую ночь и трахал до рассвета.

Затем, когда головка члена де Рено попала в нужное место, настала очередь Гизборна богохульствовать.

— Боже! — восклицал он, автоматически двигаясь назад на всю длину члена Роберта, когда он снова и снова находил один и тот же нерв. Вид Гая, насаживающегося на его член, полностью отбросив свои принципы и чувства ради хорошего траха, чуть не заставил де Рено кончить, но он удержался.

— Дева Мария, да, вот так, Гизборн, — выдохнул шериф, крепче хватаясь за бедра Гая, ставшие скользкими от пота. Он наклонился и взял в ладонь член Гизборна, и тот дернулся, откинув голову назад, с закрытыми глазами и раскрытым в экстазе ртом.

— Милорд!

С голодной ухмылкой де Рено начал двигать рукой туда-сюда по члену Гая в том же равномерном ритме, что и трахал его.

— Милорд... Боже. Я люблю вас! — воскликнул Гизборн прерывисто, потому что Роберт де Рено вгонял в него член до самого конца, так, что все его тело дрожало от силы каждого толчка. Что-то в этом признании разозлило шерифа, и он начал трахать молодого человека сильнее и действовать рукой грубее, как будто так он мог полностью вытеснить это чувство из Гизборна. Но это только разбудило в душе Гая того, кто ненавидел себя и хотел быть так грубо использованным. Он опустил руки и закрыл ими лицо, скуля: «Я люблю вас. Я люблю вас!» снова и снова, как вечернюю молитву, пока де Рено вбивал его в матрас. Он хотел, чтобы Гай перестал это говорить, перестал напоминать Роберту, что любит его. Романтическим чувствам не было места в его спальне, но Гизборн не замолкал.

Шериф уже готов был ударить его и велеть замолчать, но внезапно почувствовал, как Гизборн напрягся под ним. Затем Гай выкрикнул: «Роберт!» наполненным любовью голосом, и, задыхаясь, кончил в руку де Рено. И даже когда прекратились последние толчки его оргазма, Гизборн все еще дрожал под ним, как норовистое животное.

После того, как Гай выкрикнул его имя, Роберт де Рено почти тотчас достиг кульминации. У него было время только на один последний толчок, прежде чем он кончил сильнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, вышел и рухнул на блестящую от пота спину Гизборна с криком: «Гай!», который ему все же удалось приглушить, укусив того за плечо.

Гай упал на кровать под весом де Рено, и они так и лежали, тяжело дыша и плотно прижавшись друг к другу: кожа к коже, пот к поту. Глубоко вдыхая запах Гая, шериф Ноттингема думал о нем и о том, как он произнес «Роберт». Вообще-то это была привилегия для равных, пусть даже они и потрахались. Он должен был быть в ярости от свободы обращения, которую позволил себе Гай. Но услышав, как Гизборн произнес его имя (почти боготворя!), он достиг зенита, которого никогда, насколько помнил, не чувствовал раньше. Не мог же он любить Гая в ответ? Идея была смехотворной, но посткоитальный туман в голове не предоставлял никаких других объяснений.

Он не двигался, и пот остывал у него на спине, а Гизборн согревал снизу, пока Роберт пытался разобраться в сумятице своих мыслей. Но вот Гай со вздохом заворочался под ним, вынуждая слезть с него. Де Рено повернулся в постели и попытался встать, но был схвачен сильными руками. Гизборн притянул его поближе к себе, а затем схватил покрывала и набросил на них обоих. Потом, с последним удовлетворенным вздохом, Гизборн улегся, положив подбородок на макушку де Рено. В таком положении Роберт де Рено мог видеть только очертания мускулистой груди Гизборна и чувствовать, как его дыхание ерошит волосы на голове. Шериф должен был бы возмутиться, что Гай так крепко обнимал его — он ни к кому никогда не прижимался — но каким-то образом после этого «Роберт» он растерял свое превосходство. Он заставит Гизборна заплатить за это завтра. А сейчас он будет вот так лежать и слушать медленный стук сердца Гая, пока они оба не уснут.


End file.
